


Two Falchions

by orochiis



Series: Invisible Ties [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arena Ferox, F/M, for like ch 4/6/12, slight spoilers????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina watches her parents fight in Arena Ferox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Falchions

**Author's Note:**

> my first fire emblem fanfiction! don't even begin to talk to me about this game, I will cry. kinda chrobiny! this will be part of a series but I haven't decided if this is part one or two yet, so bear with me for a while!

“Your cape, sire. Frederick sent it round.”  
  
“No need for formalities, Robin. You’re not usually like this. Is everything okay?” The prince asks, taking the cloth from his tactician and regarding her with a worried glance. 

“Fine. We’re just preparing for a fight in Ferox, and it’s not something I’m used to. I mean, we’re representing another leader.”  
  
“This is unusual for all of us. I’m not sure anyone has fought in an arena before,” Chrom chuckles, clipping his cape onto his shoulders. “But I’m confident that with your tactics, victory will be no problem.” He pats her vigorously on the shoulder, causing her to flush.

“Thanks, Chrom.” She manages a smile, before turning to leave. “I’ll be going now. I have to get out strategy to Stahl soon.”  
  
“See you later.” His eyes follow her out of the room, and he sighs. A stressed hand runs through his hair, and he sinks to his bed. As much as he had attempted to boost morale between his shepherds, he was scared shitless himself. What if they lost? Not only would they lose their lives, but they would lose Regna Ferox on behalf of Flavia.

* * *

They wander out onto the battlefield, Chrom and Robin leading the front, and Stahl and Sully bringing up the back. Lissa taps Chrom on the shoulder, pointing down the arena to the enemy team.

  
“Look,” she hisses. “It’s Marth!”  
  
His eyes flit down to the other side of the arena. Marth was there, just as Lissa said, standing confidently. Chrom’s eye fell to the sword at his side, his hand resting on the weapon at his own.  
  
“Where id you get your sword?” He queries. But no answer comes. Instead, Marth runs towards him, sword unsheathed and ready to attack. Chrom counters, holding his own against the speedy opponent.  
  
“Who taught you how to fight?” There is a pause and Marth bites his lip. 

“My father!” He yells, and Chrom stumbles backwards into Robin. Marth stops, holding his sword to Robin’s neck. She responds with a well-timed Thunder, knocking him off balance and truly starting the battle.

“Are you okay?” Chrom asks, slicing at Feroxians on his left.

“Fine. Just fight!”

* * *

The battle ends relatively quickly, with no casualties on the Ylissian side. They gather in the centre of the arena as Flavia comes over to congratulate them. Marth stands up and dusts himself off, sparing a glance in Chrom’s direction.

“Wait.” He turns slowly to face Chrom, eyes piercing through his mask.  
  
“What?” He tries so hard to act cool and uncaring, but his voice wavers.  
  
“Who is your father?”  
  
“That is none of your concern.”  
  
He turns sharply, speedily walking away. His other comrades have fallen, but he accepted his defeat with grace, knowing he could never beat the unstoppable team from Ylisse.

The winners are announced, despite the crowd already knowing who the clear winner was. Chrom grabs Robin’s hand and holds it in the air in a sign of victory. From behind a pillar, Lucina watches her parents, a tear rolling down ‘Marth’s’ mask and onto the concrete floor.


End file.
